


Glitch in Paradise

by an li (straytalents)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straytalents/pseuds/an%20li
Summary: ‘What do they think of us? Bloodthirsty monsters?’Maybe they were. The moment they step out of the prison called ‘Paradise’, they had an insatiable hunger to kill. Only when they were back in ‘Paradise’ would they feel the pain of having blood in their hands.But, what could they do? They weren't in full control of their minds. The Guardians were.Tonight, they won't be prisoners in ‘Paradise’ anymore. The Glitch is coming. The Glitch will save them.The Glitch is their only hope.“Glitch in Paradise” by an li(@straytalents)twt: @straytalents180526 // reupload // raw version





	Glitch in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> hello! call me an, or an li. jisung is my love and stray kids is my life. here is "Glitch in Paradise"! please support this story, and share it among your friends! please bear with grammatical errors and typos, for this is merely a raw version of the story. hope you like it! btw, i was goldenjisung00, this is merely a reupload, thank you!
> 
> ps: try to decode the words in bold italics! dm me on twitter!  
> twt: @straytalents

 

It was Chan's turn to deliver the medical prescriptions of the privum, the privileged citizens— no, prisoners,— of Paradise.

‘Pathetic,’ Chan thought to himself as he pushed a white metal cart containing little red scrolls of prescriptions, ‘that those sick bastards upstairs think that these killing missions they call prescriptions are therapeutic. What do they think of us? Blood thirsty monsters?’

Maybe, dear Chan. Maybe you are monsters. But, who am I to judge? I don't even know if you have control over your minds as you kill. All I know is that as privum, your minds are in the palms of the ‘sick bastards upstairs’, the Guardians’, or Piquer they call themselves’, hands.

What a shame, what a shame. You have no freedom in what to do or think. But, fear not! The Glitch is coming, isn't it?

The Glitch will save you all. What luck you privum have! You will be free soon!

**_qh?68vok83j?6kv,0ddy?82flc0i?_**

Well, well. If there is someone listening to this recording, welcome to Paradise. Enjoy **_kt4v_** your **_d2a2ksp_** stay. **_gv2mk_**

end//


End file.
